A Cracked Christmas
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: A Christmas oneshot featuring little snippets of crack-paired couples around Magnolia.


**Merry Christmas everyone! And for those who don't celebrate, Happy Holidays or just plain old Happy Time Off!**

 **I bring you a cracked little Christmas present for your reading pleasure.**

 **On to the reading!**

* * *

It just did not feel like Christmas. There was no snow falling or blanketing the park and streets, it wasn't even in the forecast. For days leading up to the big day, everyone in Fairy Tail had complained about the unusually hot temperature. Coats and jackets had been replaced by short sleeved shirts or tank tops, pants traded for shorts and skirts. It had put a damper on the festive spirit. No one wanted to venture out to look at the display of lights, the customers in the shoppes angry or just rude. It was troublesome to say the least.

On December twenty-third, a small child knelt beside her window. She was supposed to be in bed and fast asleep. But, the fear of Christmas not coming spurred her from under the covers. Peering out of her window, while gazing at the lit star that sat atop Cardia Cathedral. "Please Mavis. Please let it snow for Christmas. It would make Mommy and Daddy so happy, and the rest of the family too."

The twinkling bulbs in the star flickered ever so briefly, putting a smile on the cherubic face that was pressed to the glass. Raising her chubby hand to her lips, she blew a kiss to what appeared to everyone else as thin air. But, she knew. Just a flash of a soft pink dress and the flicker of pale, blonde hair was enough for her...

* * *

The sound of purring pulled Gray from the comforts of sleep, his eyes slowly fluttering open to a mass of salmon pink hair. Chilled air nipped at his exposed toes, and he quickly pulled his foot back under the protective barrier of the blanket. With a sleepy grin, he snuggled into the welcomed heat that radiated from the body beside him. _He must have turned the air on during the night..._

His eyes drifted closed as his fingers set off to explore the arm that draped over his midsection. He loved every ridge, contour and scar, having every inch of those muscle toned arms committed to memory. A soft, somnolent groan vibrated against his chest before his bedmate rolled away, pulling the prized warmth away to leave him shivering.

Unwilling to give up his pursuit, he rolled to his side and nuzzled his face into the crook of Natsu's neck. Fully conscious and awake now, he brought a hand up to rest it against the broad expanse of hot flesh. He couldn't help himself as his fingers dipped to trace the curve of pectoral muscles, the hills and valleys of the Slayer's well-formed abs. A grin rose on his lips when his fingers found the light sprinkling of hair just below a hollowed navel and a soft moan slipped from Natsu's lips.

Gray lightly brushed his lips across his boyfriend's ear, the reward of a sigh racing down his spine with lightning speed that would make Laxus jealous. His fingertips traveled the defined treasure trail that his lips and tongue had explored countless times, in search of the prize he knew he'd find nestled in the trim patch of pink curls. His breathing hitched when he was close enough to feel the heat of it against his skin. The air trapped in his lungs slipped out in a hiss as his fingers found and wrapped around the Slayer's awakening member.

"No! That's my pee-"

The Slayer's growled words barely registered before pain erupted in Gray's gut. A rock solid fist dug into his stomach, knocking the rest of the air from his lungs in one swift move. The force of the punch was so hard, he found himself hitting the hard, cold floor with a grunt as stars danced before his eyes.

"... pee… Ice Princess?"

He blinked to clear her blurry vision, a hand lifting to his now throbbing head. The surprised, yet slightly concerned face of Natsu peaked over the side of the bed, and a sigh of frustration slipped from between his lips. "Your peepee, Flame Breath?" he groaned.

"Hey!" the Slayer frowned, his tone immediately defensive. "I thought it was a thief, slipping in the window!"

Gray pushed himself up to sit, blinking. _He really did not…_ "WHO the fuck would break into our house to touch your dick?"

"I dunno," Natsu shrugged. "I'm sure there's somebody. Sting, maybe?"

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth as he stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. They'd been together for almost three years, and even now there were moments the man's obliviousness still amazed him. "I love you, Natsu," he sighed. "You're a fucking moron, but I love you."

"What the fuck you called me, Popsicle Dick?"

"I called you a fucking moron, you Flaming Asshole!"

"Ya know what?"

"What?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed, even more than they were if that were possible. "You're getting nothin' for Christmas."

Without any further warning, Gray found himself pinned to the floor as the Dragon Slayer lept at him from the bed. A solid hand slapped him across the face, giving way to a roar of anger. Using every ounce of strength, he pushed the heavy Slayer over and rolled with him to straddle his thin waist. "The fuck ever," he grunted as his hands captured Natsu's wrists and pinned them above the snarling Slayer's head. "You've been nothin' but bad!"

"You're the one that broke the bed!"

Gray grinned saliciously at the memory. The shock on his "I'll never lose" boyfriend's face had been worth the jewels it cost to replace it. "You shouldn't have been hiding in it," he smirked as he leaned down to bite at those angry, plump lips.

"W-well y-you," Natsu stuttered. "You were trying t-to make me eat a cricket."

He loved the squeak that crept up into the Slayer's voice as his tongue teased his flesh, slowly flickering its way across his lightly stubbled jawline to the fleshy lobe of his ear. He loved the effect he had on the Slayer. Even after all this time, it still thrilled him to know he could reduce the otherwise dominant man into a compliant pile of goo in his hands. He could feel the Slayer's arousal springing to life beside his own, pulling a moan from the deepest, darkest depths of him as he thrust against it. "Am I still getting nothing for Christmas?"

Natsu's hips bucked beneath him, a staccatoed moan whimpering from his lips. "N-nope, nothing f-for you," he stammered. "Y-you've been bad."

Gray hummed in reply as his hands released their hold on the Slayer's wrists. His teeth pulled at the delectable lobe before he traveled lower, his tongue, teeth and lips exploring their way down the smooth, solid curves of his chest. The soft gasp that came from above him spurred him on as calloused fingers found his hair. "We'll just have to see about that," he smirked before dipping his tongue into the hollow of Natsu's navel. "You've apparently forgotten just how good I can be…"

* * *

"Wow, it's really coming down out there."

Freed sighed wistfully from the window seat, a small smile settled on his lips as he turned away from the beautiful view of snow coming down in droves on the other side of the glass. "Yes," he happily exhaled. "Christmas, it would seem, has finally arrived."

Bickslow chuckled as he made his way from the kitchen doorway to offer the Rune mage the fresh cup of hot cocoa. "You, Freed Justine, like the snow?" he scoffed jokingly. "You're the only man I know that wears a coat in the middle of summer. Well, other than Rufus… And Laxus… And Cobra, Jellal… Rogue wears a cape, so not sure that counts. But, yeah."

He gladly accepted the mug, a soft breath of contentment slipping out at the warm ceramic in his cold hands. At that moment, he could have kissed the Seith mage all over his handsome face. If he were to be completely honest, there were a lot of moments that he'd wanted to kiss the big, mountain of a man. He was not sure when it happened, or why. Bickslow was not exactly his normal _type_. He was loud, obnoxious, never serious - basically everything that he was not. _And perhaps that is your why._ Somewhere along the way, in the many years they'd been friends, Freed had fallen and fallen hard.

There were too many complications though. They were teammates first and foremost, the Seith Mage had never shown one sign of being gay, Laxus would kill them both for messing with the team chemistry, Laxus might frown upon it and never speak to him again, the others in the guild might shun them (ok, maybe not given they'd gladly accepted Gray and Natsu). There was a never ending list inside of his head that always kept him from approaching the man. The biggest one being the doubt on the blue-black haired man's sexuality. They were friends. If he was not gay, Freed could easily ruin a perfectly good friendship.

"Not exactly," he lamented as he turned back to the window. "I like Christmas, the entire _giving_ aspect of it. Being charitable is good for one's soul, it makes us feel _good_ in an otherwise harsh world."

"Is he sayin' he likes it or not?" Pepe whispered not so quietly from his perch on the mantle, garnering a snicker of laughter from Pipi beside him.

"I think he's saying he likes Christmas because he likes gifts," Popo hummed. "But not the snow."

Pupu sighed. "Or maybe all three of you are idiots and should let him finish."

A snort came from the fifth totem as though he were about to speak, but all that followed was the soft sound of a whistled snore.

"How much ya wanna bet Papa falls off again?" Pipi giggled.

Freed looked over at the _Babies_ , an amused smile tugging at his lips. There had been a time that he'd feared the Seith mage's magic, and his babies. But, now he could not imagine a day without either. "The short answer would be no, I do not like snow but it does not feel like Christmas without it."

"I love the snow," Bickslow grinned. "Means running my fireplace and no need for air condition."

The mention of the fire and the air conditioner stiffened the Rune mage's spine. He'd left the air on when he left, that much he was certain. _But… Did I snuff out the candles in the living room?_ He'd been running unusually late after promising Bickslow that he'd help him with wrapping his gifts. The man's gift wrapping skills were atrocious, only slightly better than that of Natsu's. Marginally so, and that was saying something. It was knowing he'd be with Bickslow all day - alone, in his home - away from prying eyes, that had been the direct source of his tardiness and hasty exit from his home. His _stoic_ facade would only get him so far. He had judged relieving himself to be better safe than sorry when his imagination had gotten away with him in the shower.

"I need to return to my house," Freed said as he abruptly stood. "I shall return."

"But baby, it's cold outside."

The melodic lyrics stopped the Rune mage in his tracks, his fingers almost losing their new found grip on his coat. "Ex-excuse me?" he spluttered.

A wide, cheshire like grin split on the Seith mage's face before he sung the words again. "Baby, it's cold outside."

Freed's breath caught in his throat as Bickslow set his mug down only to do a kick-ball-change step towards him. His eyes dropped down to the empty hand that was awaiting his own. _He…_ _No, he did not just…_ "B-bickslow," he blinked. "What… What are you doing?"

"I think it's called singing and dancing," the Seith Mage shrugged. "And, I believe I'm asking you to dance with me."

For the first time ever, that he could recall, Freed was rendered absolutely speechless. His lips parted, moving to form words, and he felt the telltale vibration of his vocal chords. But, the only sound that exited was garbled mess of consonants. _How pleasant. I've reverted back to being a caveman._ "I-I've got to go away," he managed to finally sputter out.

"Baby, it's cold outside," the Seith mage sung as he moved closer.

A sound that resembled that of a mouse slipped out unexpectedly as a solid arm slid around Freed's waist, pulling him too close to the solid chest that haunted his every dream. His gaze lifted to lock with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, a wistful sigh spilling from his lips as he found himself mesmerized by the dark, crimson depths. "This… This evening has been," he replied breathlessly.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Bickslow softly sung as his head dipped.

The Rune mage stiffened as a nose brushed against his, warm, peppermint and chocolate scented breath gently caressing his lips. His heart paused, thinking that he was about to be kissed only to be knocked for a loop when the Seith mage's head moved to press a cheek against his own. "S-so very nice," he whispered as his heart started up again with a flutter in his chest. _This can't… This cannot be happening._

"I'll hold your hands," Bickslow sung as he took the mage's thinner hand in his. "They're just like ice."

Freed gasped as the larger man suddenly spun them around, a very not-him chuckle bubbling up from his throat when they began to sway to music that wasn't playing. The logic-ruled side of him knew that this had to just be another one of the Seith mage's little comedic stunts, but it did not stop the rest of his mind from responding in the form of a million squeals. His free hand rose up, his fingers daring to slip along the thick, muscular arm that he'd only fantasized touching as it moved for a broad shoulder. "My mother will start to worry," he smiled.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" the Seith mage sung, his voice noticeably deeper than normal.

A shiver ran the length of his spine, weakening his knees to the point of having to press himself closer to the sheer perfection he knew was the larger mage's body. Greedily, he breathed in the sandalwood and bergamot fragrance that was Bickslow. _Please don't let this be a joke…_ "My father will be pacing the floor," he practically sighed.

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

Freed barely heard the breathy lyrics despite the hot air that tickled against his ear, his brows furrowing when they slowed to almost a stop. The hand at the small of his back flexed, the long fingers curling against him for a moment before flattening back out again. He thought to pull away but found himself unable to move. "S-so really," he mumbled awkwardly in the thought that whatever this had been was over. "I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful," Bickslow sighed as he pulled back to peer down at the Rune mage. "Please don't hurry."

All of the moisture in his mouth vacated at the confusing mixture of doubt and passion that swam in the Seith mage's eyes. He watched the man's tongue dart out to lick at those kissable lips, his own tongue synonymously following suit. The sound of his own heart pounding flooded his ears as his nervousness gave birth to a drop of sweat that tickled the side of his face. He knew he should probably run, but was rooted in place by his own body's lack of desire to leave the warm embrace. "But… Maybe just a half a-"

His barely intelligible response was promptly cut off, his eyes going wide as warm lips captured his. It was a moment he'd waited years for, yet his shock held him frozen. Instead of the way he'd pictured it in his head a million times, he could not even force himself to respond. It sent the wrong signal, and much to his disappointment, the kiss ended as quickly as it began.

"I… I'm sorry," Bickslow mumbled as he pulled away. "I don't know wha-"

The look of utter humiliation on the Seith mage's handsome face finally kicked Freed's ass into gear. He cut the mage's words off as he practically threw himself towards him, his lips finding their home again. He couldn't contain the small moan of pleasure that bubbled up as his tongue swept into the waiting cavern of the Seith mage's mouth. The strong flavor of cherries, chocolate and mint exploded across his tastebuds, sending a thrill down the length of his spine. Strong arms wound around his waist, robbing him of precious air as his own slipped over broad shoulders. His fingers finding their way into blue-black tufts of hair, and he melted. _This… Is so much better than I imagined._

"Do you know," Bickslow moaned against his mouth. "How fucking long I've wanted to do that?"

Freed chuckled breathlessly as he nipped at a full bottom lip. "I should hate to think that it has been as long as I have wanted you to do just that."

A playful growl rumbled up from the Seith mage's chest as he pressed another chaste kiss to his lips. "We better go do whatever it is you gotta do so we can get back."

"But…" The Rune mage blinked as the larger man pulled away. "Y-you do not have to come with me."

Bickslow smirked as he reached for his own coat. "Sure I do," he grinned. "I need to hurry your ass up so we can get back and make up for lost time _."_

* * *

Gajeel brought his mug to his lips to hide the grin that decorated his face as his eyes followed the bubbly blunette around room. She'd woken him early with her squeals of delight at the presence of snow falling outside of the window. He hadn't been overly joyed about that. But watching her bounce around his living room now, he was nothing but happy. Bits of tinsel clung to the curls in her hair as she hummed along to the song on the radio, a bright smile settled on her full lips. Dressed in one of his flannels, a pair of leggings and Pantherlily's santa hat, she was an absolute vision that his body struggled daily with anymore to resist.

Had someone told him years ago that he'd be where he was now, he would have punched them straight in the face. Sure, they had been friends. Not exactly the friendly type at first, but comrades of sorts none the less. They'd both been members of Phantom Lord, associating with each other when Jose ordered it. Or, they'd had a little too much to drink. Those times always ended up with the two of them waking up next to each other with heavy heads and bruises in the strangest of places.

It wasn't until after they'd come to Fairy Tail, that they'd found a deeper sense of friendship. Without the oppressive dictatorship looming above them, they were more free to be who they were. Of course, her instant and wholly unhealthy obsession with a particular Ice Mage had driven him insane. At first he had chalked it up to caring about her, as a friend, until he'd held her as she cried when the Popsicle Prick had declared his love for Natsu in front of the entire guild. For reasons unknown to him then, he'd kissed her, sealing his fate where she was concerned.

" _Rockin' around the Christmas tree, at our comfy, cozy pad. Mistletoe hung where Juvia can see, maybe she can get her dragon to stop._ "

A bark of laughter sprung from his lips, not at her singing. He actually loved to listen to her sing. She lost the naturally sad tone to her voice, allowing a beautiful melodic sound to fill the space around him that never failed to calm his inner beast. "Juvia," he chuckled as he set his mug down on the coffee table. "You do realize that is _not_ how that damn song goes, right?"

"Of course, Juvia knows," she said flatly before turning to grin back at him. "Juvia just likes it better that way."

He saw mischief flash in her indigo eyes, his eyes narrowing as she turned back to the task of hanging ornaments on the tree. He'd rejected the idea of a tree, until she'd given him a pout that morning. Her pout was like his kryptonite, sucker punching him in the nuts to drop him to his knees. The mimicked sound of a cat's meow came from the tree, twitching the corners of his lips and spurring him into action.

Before he knew what he was really doing, he was up from the couch and over the table. She let out a squeal when his arms wrapped around her, his face burying into the crook of her neck. "Wanna play kitten, do ya?" he playfully growled against her skin.

"Actually," she giggled while trying to weasel her way out of his embrace. It was to no avail, mind you. "Juvia was hoping you'd help finish the tree."

Gajeel lifted his head to look at the tree, his arms holding her firmly against him. "It looks good to me," he shrugged as his face dropped again to press his lips to her pulse.

"Gaj," she sighed as her squirming came to an abrupt halt. "Th-there's only… Juvia only has f-five ornaments up."

A grin pulled at his lips as his fingers came up to pull at the collar of the loose fitting top, exposing the small patch of iron-shaded scales that decorated her alabaster shoulder. _Mine…_ "Later," he growled before flicking his tongue over his mate's mark. "Right now, I want some Juvia pie." A soft mewl tumbled from her lips as she sank back against him, fingers finding their way into his hair to keep his mouth against her flesh. He loved the way she tasted, summer raindrops falling on a sea of sunflowers.

"God… Juvia loves you, Gaj."

Her breathy reaffirmation of her feelings for him gave birth to warmth in his chest, and the deep rumble of a moan. His teeth nipped their way up the slender column of her neck, his tongue flicking the fleshy lobe of her ear. "I love ya too, Juvi," he whispered. "Always will."

"Take me to bed and make me sing?"

He didn't bother garnering her question with a verbal response as he pulled away, and spun her around. He captured her lips with his own, moaning into the soft void of her mouth as her tongue pre-empted him by plunging into his first. God, he loved it when she got fiesty. His hands slipped down to hook under the swell of her ass, hoisting her up against him. He planned on making her sing alright. He knew even the angels would get sentimental with how beautifully he would make her sing.

Pantherlily whistled cheerfully as he made his way up the walk to the apartment building, his arms laden with bags. He was happy he'd ventured out, having caught some last minute sales. He was able to get the necklace he wanted to give Charle for half the price it had been, allowing him to get her the matching earrings and bracelet. The smokey quartz gemstones that were nestled in each piece had immediately reminded him of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Lily!"

He looked up to find the elderly couple that lived next door to them coming out the front door of the apartment building. "Merry Christmas to you too, Mister and Misses Quincey."

The older man stepped aside to hold the door open. "You, Gajeel and Juvia should drop by later if you aren't very busy," he smiled. "We're having a few of the residents over for Christmas Caroling and hot chocolate."

"Thank you," he nodded as he stepped inside the warm building. "I will definitely be there. Would you mind if I brought my girlfriend along?"

Misses Quincey practically squealed as she clapped her hands. "Oh, Lily that would be lovely! Charle is such a sweet, young woman."

Pantherlily felt his cheeks heat up, a small bashful smile settling on his lips. "Thank you, I happen to think so too."

"Wonderful," Mister Quincey grinned. "See you later on!"

Giving the couple a small wave, he turned for the stairs only to groan. He was going to have to lug all of his bags up two flights. "Oh, forget that nonsense," he muttered before shifting into his battle form. Usually, his small size did not phase him in the slightest, this was definitely a time of exception. Stairs plus heavy load always called for more brawn.

As he neared the door, he could hear the music drifting from inside the apartment. _Thank god, hopefully she's gotten him into a more festive mood._ He knew the Iron Dragon Slayer could not give a single fuck about the holiday, calling it an over-zealous marketing scheme aimed at lining the pockets of entrepreneurs. The man was really a stick in the mud sometimes.

Precariously pulling his keys from his pocket, he got the door opened and stepped inside. Setting his bags by the door, he dropped his keys into the bowl on the foyer table. "Juvia… Gajeel," he called out as he moved for the living room. "I'm ho-"

His words died on his lips as he took in the sight of pictures knocked from the hallway walls. Random articles of clothing hung from the frames still up and littered the floor to mark a trail to the couple's closed doors.

"God…" He groaned. "You're supposed to deck the halls with holly, not your underwear!"

* * *

" _ **Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away"**_

Mira stepped off the ladder and stepped back to admire her handy work, yet again. She loved Christmas. Ok, so she loved every holiday really. Everyone always assumed, because of her love of ships, that Valentine's day was her favorite. Christmas was. The spirit of giving and being merry that filled the air delighted her. And being able to make her siblings smile with the simplest of gifts made it for her. She loved Elfman and Lisanna, with all of her heart. Seeing them happy, knowing she could do that for them by just decorating a tree and placing small tokens of her affection for them underneath it.

This year had been rough, with everything that had happened with Tartaros and all. Then when the holidays had approached, Mother Nature had decided to play the _psych_ game. She'd give a day here and there with cooler weather, but the rest of the time had just been hot and humid. It killed any Holly Jolly feelings anyone may have had. She'd actually been dreading the day, knowing it just would not be the same. But, as though her prayers were answered, she'd woke to the sight of snow on the ground outside her bedroom window. It had spurred her into action, throwing up all of the decorating she'd been avoiding.

Her sapphire eyes swept over the lights and garland that decorated the walls, her smile faltering as her gaze landed on a sad sight. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, her head canting. Usually proud, armor clad shoulders slumped in melancholia. Normally vibrant mocha eyes dulled and riddled with the glaze of heartbreak, the usual fight that blazed within them gone or forgotten. What should be an empty plate sat before the Requip mage, her cake untouched. To think this was the same woman that had once been her rival, her arch-nemesis. It was sickening, and gut-wrenching to see. But, she understood. It's what happened when you gave your heart to the wrong person.

Setting aside her nail gun, Mira made her way over to take a seat beside the crimson-haired woman. "Is the cake that bad today?" she asked softly.

Erza blinked and turned to force a small smile. "Oh, no. It's perfect as always, Mira."

The Takeover mage nodded before leaning up onto the table, her gaze flickering over to the woman beside her. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they had been enemies, but now she was one of her best friends. She knew that she could trust the Requip mage with anything, having shared their deepest secrets many times over the years. Including their love for men who would never be able to return their affections. A year now, she'd carried her own pain of rejection.

It had been last Christmas that she had confessed her love to Freed. He had stumbled and stammered for a reply, begging to be excused. She had known just from his reaction that her affections were only one-sided. It made hearing from him the very next day that his heart was already lost to another easier. "Christmas will be better this year," she hummed aloud.

"I guess."

She glanced over at Erza, a small smile touching her lips. It had always been her _job_ to help those she loved find someone to love. _Perhaps it's time I help someone heal… Maybe I can..._ "Erza, how about we spend the day together? We could go catch last minute sales, enjoy the rush of shoppers."

"Oh, Mira," the Requip mage sighed. "I'm probably just going to go home and straighten up."

The white-haired woman pushed up from the table and offered her hand. "Nonsense," she smiled in determination. "Three months of moping is long enough. You're spending this year with me."

" _ **This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special"**_

Erza dropped her bags near the door before stumbling over to sink into the welcoming comfort of her couch. She loved shopping, always had. But the white-haired Demon had worn her out, dragging her from store to store until the last one was closed. Her feet ached, blistered in spots where her new boots had rubbed. Her lower back was screaming at her, she was frozen to her core and her stomach growled with need to be fed. But much to her surprise, a happy smile danced on her lips. "As much as I hate you," she chuckled. "I love you for this."

"We both needed it," Mira giggled as she flopped down next to her.

Her sleepy smile faltered as a groan slipped out when the full weight of the Takeover mage fell on top of her. Instead of pushing away, she found herself snuggling against the warmth the other woman provided. For the first time in over three months, she felt something other than a heavy chest and pain. "Yes," she sighed as an arm slipped around her shoulder. "We did. Thank you."

"No thanks needed, Silly," the Takeover mage giggled. "You were sad and I couldn't let my Bestie be sad on Christmas."

Her smile faltered as she peered over at the woman beside her. "You were sad last Christmas," Erza whispered. "How did you do it? Get past it, I mean."

The white-haired mage pulled back, her face softening as she gazed at her for what seemed an eternity before speaking. "I realized that I needed to make a change," she softly replied. "I needed to be open to something different because that wasn't where I was supposed to be."

The Requip mage blinked. Something different than Jellal? It had always seemed impossible, he'd been a part of her for as long as she could remember. "How do I even do that?" she groaned. "I don't know where to start."

"Maybe…" Mira started, her tone thoughtful. "I don't know, start with someone you know already loves you? Someone who makes you smile and genuinely just wants to be with you? I'm still trying to figure that out really."

"Kinda scary, isn't it?"

The white-haired mage leaned over to lay her head on the Requip mage's shoulder. "Once bitten and twice shy," she giggled. "But, we always have each other. Right?"

Erza's brows pinched as the words sunk in, her brain piecing their conversation together in a way that confused her. _Be open to something different. Make a change. Someone who already loves you… we always have each other._ Her eyes dropped down as long, feminine fingers laced through her own and her breath caught. They'd started as fierce enemies, both of them beating the crap out of each other just for a hair being out of place. Yet there they were, the best of friends. They'd changed, tried something different and found companionship that was so very precious. _Could that be…_ "Always," she softly muttered.

Mira sighed, her fingers giving a light squeeze of her hand. "I love you, Erza."

"I lo-" the Redhead paused as a moment of absolute clarity struck. "I-I love you too."

A strange silence fell over the room, leaving her sitting there to contemplate the strange direction her mind had taken. She wanted to chalk it up to being lonely for so long, for hurting months on end since she'd made a fool of herself by confessing her desire to be with Jellal. She'd been a complete fool for not having taken his admission once before that he was engaged to someone else. Everyone else had taken it the way she had, just a ploy to keep her safe. But no. She'd confessed, only to have him pull a small chain from under his shirt that had a small gold ring attached. He and Midnight had apparently married the second gay marriage was legalized, having met during the Nirvana crisis.

 _Was I so blinded by him that I missed something important?_ The question kept turning over and over again in her head. Chancing a glance down at the hand in hers, she pursed her lips. Mira was her best friend, closer than Lucy if that were possible. " _Someone who already loves you… We always have each other."_ It was dumb of her to even consider the possibility. " _Be open to something different…_ " There was no way that was what she meant, they were girls. " _Make a change…"_ The pressure on her shoulder abated, pulling her from her thoughts to find the Takeover mage staring at her with a thoughtful expression. "W-what?"

"I think we should change _this_ Christmas."

Erza blinked as flames washed over her cheeks. "H-how?" she stammered, choosing to play dumb because there was no possible way the Demon could read minds.

"Well," Mira hummed nervously. "Um… Don't slap me. Or run a sword through me, Ok?"

She started to ask why but was rendered speechless as the softest lips she'd ever felt brushed against hers. Without so much as a second thought, she pressed back as her eyes fluttered closed. It was unlike any other kiss she'd ever experienced. Gentle and affectionate, the sense of demand or harsh lust absent from the delicate, exploratory moves of plump, gloss-coated lips against her own. She relished the lack of stubble and faint scent of candy-coated apples, her fingers coming up to lightly caress a smooth cheek. It was a major change and she loved it.

"I-is that change enough?" the white-haired mage murmured against her lips.

Mocha eyes fluttered open as a slow smile rose on her lips. "I think I like this Christmas much more than last."

* * *

Flare slid the last gift under the tree, and stepped back to admire the beauty. Twinkling white lights, red tinsel garland, glitter covered balls of silver and crimson, small ornaments of snowmen and reindeers, a Victorian Santa perched at the top and gift boxes wrapped in colors to match. Garland decorated the mantle with two stockings hung side by side. The house was warm and cozy despite the arctic air and snow that blew outside. Everything was merry bright, ready to go. Everything but her.

Turning away from scene before her, she made her way over to the padded window seat. A heavy sigh slipped from her lips as she pressed her forehead to the glass. Hordes of snowflakes fell to the ground as she watched people hurry to and fro. Carolers sung _Deck the Halls_ on the corner across the canal, laughter and joyous chatter came from a group that passed below her. Couples held hands, snuggled together as they moved along the decorated canal thoroughfare. It made her chest ache, wishful for a Christmas miracle of her own. "Baby, please come home," she whispered in the emptiness of their apartment.

He had said it was doubtful that he'd make it back in time. She hadn't exactly been happy about Jellal's decision to take a big mission just before the holidays. But, that was the price she'd agreed to before they'd decided to make their relationship permanent. In all honesty, it hadn't bothered her at first. The weather was hot, there was no Christmas feeling to the world around. Then she'd awoken this morning, missing him more than she had the day before only to have it shoved in her face by Mother Nature that she was alone. Her eyes strayed from the vision outside of her home to the row of framed photos that decorated the mantle, her fingers coming up to brush against the locket that lay against her chest. Just the sight of his handsome face set her heart a flutter.

Full lips thinned into a mischievous grin, a hint of his inner deviant captured flawlessly in his left eye, the amethyst color of the solitary orb popping just right against his caramel skin, a signature scar pinning the right eye closed. Her fingers felt idle, bereft at the inability to comb through his unruly, maroon silken spikes of hair. Where some just saw a criminal, she saw her heart and future entwined. What she'd give to hear the rumbled rasp of his voice in her ears.

" _Red?"_

 _She lazily opened her eyes to find him intensely studying her face, thankfully blocking out the blinding sun above them. "Hmm?"_

" _What would ya say if I said I wanna bite your ass before I leave?"_

 _Her arm slid from her forehead, falling to the picnic blanket beneath them as a blank expression washed over her face. "Didn't you bite my ass enough this morning?"_

 _He playfully flicked her forehead with a guffaw of laughter. "Never," he chuckled before his face fell serious. "But, not what I meant."_

 _Thin, crimson brows furrowed as she scrambled to push herself up. "Then wha-" her words trailed off as realization hit. He was asking to bite her THAT way. "Coby…"_

" _Been thinking about it a while now," he added. "And, I wanna do it. I wanna know that while I'm gone, I got a home to come back to."_

Tears blurred her vision as a soft sob fell from her lips. She'd cried then too, and still meant it when she'd told him that mark or no, he would always have her waiting for him. She didn't need the small patch of green and purple scales (that he'd literally placed on her ass) to know how she felt or to keep her tethered to his side. She loved him with everything she was, and fell harder every day. He was her snake charmer and she was his...

"Who do I gotta kill for making my Red Hot cry?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she spun in her seat, her eyes going wide. She didn't care about the snow his boots and jacket had tracked in. It was all ignored as she flew from her perch to launch herself into his waiting arms. "You made it!" she squealed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, ignoring the chill to his skin for the comforting scent that was all him.

"Of course I did," he snickered into her hair. "Couldn't have my baby sitting home, all alone on Christmas."

"Well. Not technically alone, per se," Flare giggled as she pulled back a little to brush her lips against his. Her heart sighed at the tamarin and clove taste of him. "But, how?"

Cobra dropped his bag beside the door and pulled away to shed his coat. "A lot of pushing Ink Face and Sleeping Beauty to hurry the fuck up," he chuckled as he moved back to slip his arms around her waist. "And just maybe a little help from a very _kind_ gentleman who offered his wagon services."

"What you mean is the poor man you threatened within an inch of his life," she sighed dramatically.

"Well, not an inch," he shrugged before pressing his lips to the tip of her nose. "A foot or two maybe."

Flare's face fell, a hand coming up to slap his arm. "Erik Heartfilia," she scolded. "What am I going to do with you and what kind of example are you setting for the little one?"

"Hey," he grinned. "It was all Toots' doin'. She said get back home to you or else… I was just following orders."

The light chuckle that slipped from her lips faded to a contented hum as his hands slid over her back, sending chills down her spine. "Remind me to thank Blondie tomorrow."

His head dipped as if to kiss her, only to stop a hair's breadth away. "Is there a reason there's only two stockings hung?"

"Maybe because your spawn isn't due for another seven months?"

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. "My spawn?"

"Oh, fine," she chuckled. "Our spawn."

A wide grin split his handsome features, his eye crinkling in the corner as deep-set dimples pierced his cheeks. "Better," he whispered before nipping at her bottom lip. "Now… how about we head to the bedroom so you can greet me properly? Without tears, preferably."

 _He really came home…_ "Glady, Baby. Gladly."

* * *

Laxus fell to the couch with a tired huff, exhausted from all of the running around. It wasn't the shopping, thankfully his mate had finished theirs early. It was going to the guild, getting the last minute gift wrapping done, assembling toys, helping her finish the last little bits of baking, chasing after the kids. Then last, but certainly not least, going to his grandfather's house for his annual Christmas Eve family get together. That was an entire day's worth of energy spent right there.

Now he could finally relax. The kids were tucked away in bed, fast asleep. He'd done his duty as Santa, cramming every last gift under and around the tree. That corner of his living room looked as though every toy store in town had vomited on his tree. There was plenty of firewood stacked up neatly beside the blazing hearth. His mate was upstairs, enjoying a well deserved soak in their bath. With a full glass of whiskey in one hand, he propped his bare feet up on the coffee table and allowed himself to sink into the cushioned haven of the sofa beneath him. He was done. There wasn't a single thing that could get him to move.

Taking a sip from his glass, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch. Welcomed silence surrounded him, the only sound heard was the occasional pop and crackle that came from the fireplace. Heat radiated from the flames, throwing a blanket of warmth over his bare torso. He could easily, and without regret, fall asleep right where he was. Well if weren't for the soft strumming of a guitar that filtered into his sleepy consciousness.

His brows furrowed and he lifted his head, his eyes cracking open. He knew that he hadn't turned on the stereo, but glancing over confirmed that it was indeed on. He started to push up, freezing in place when the sultry voice of his mate filtered into the living room.

" _Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;_

 _Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,_

 _So hurry down the chimney tonight_ "

Slowly, he turned he turned his attention to the stairs. His breath caught in his throat as his jaw dropped. His coat draped over her much smaller frame, trailing on the steps behind her as she slowly made her way down. Her honey-blonde hair piled high on her head in a mass of curls, a few tendrils falling to frame her heart-shaped face. Smokey shadow highlighted her toffee-colored eyes, a soft glow of pink on her cheeks and bright red blazing on her full, pouty lips. "L-Lucy?" he managed to choke out and she rewarded him with that brilliant smile of hers that never failed to pull his legs out from under him.

" _Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;_

 _I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,_

 _So hurry down the chimney tonight._ "

The breathy, melodic sound of her voice gave rise to goosebumps across his flesh, sparks of desire instantly traveling the length of his spine. All moisture abandoned his mouth when he caught the briefest glimpse of a red-stocking covered leg as she slowly made her way into the living room. The sound of heels clicking on the wood floor made him curious as to just what she had under that fur-lined wrapping she wore.

He caught the devious glint in her eyes as she stopped on the other side of the coffee table, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. She was such a damn tease, and he loved her all the more for it. The edge of the coat slipped, exposing a thin red strap resting on her well-rounded shoulder as she gave a little dip and wiggle of her hips. He loved her shoulders. His teeth ached to scrape against her creamy skin, his ears longed for the sigh she made when he did.

" _Think of all the fun I've missed; Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed…_ "

His eyes narrowed as she gave him a little wink to punctuate her words. She knew how jealous he could be at times, knew he'd rip the head off of anyone else who dared touch her the way that he did. "Because you're mine," he growled.

She gave him a smile as her fingers slid up the front of his coat. " _Next year I could be just as good... If you check off my Christmas list_ "

The coat fell away, dropping to the floor to reveal the heaven that he knew was beneath. She often complained about the few _battle scars_ she'd gotten from the two pregnancies, complained about the wider berth of her hips and added thickness to her thighs. But to him, she was even more beautiful now than she had been the first time he'd seen her. Her waist still pinched in to accentuate her perfect hourglass figure, her breasts a little fuller than they used to be. Despite loving every square inch of her, it wasn't her curves that was waking his arousal from its slumber.

A red and white candy cane striped bra covered her ample breasts, the sheer fabric allowing him a glimpse of her dusty pink nipples. White marabou edged the neckline, plunging sinfully into her cleavage and cinched with a perfectly tied red bow. The same material wound around her waist, draping over her hips to create a tiny little skirt that was edged the same way her bra was. Crimson garter straps raced over the tops of her thighs, holding up sheer red thigh highs. The red, patent leather heels he'd bought her last christmas completing her little ensemble.

" _Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot;_

 _Been an angel all year; Santa baby,_

 _So hurry down the chimney tonight_."

His eyes followed her every move, the previous exhaustion he felt fading into the background as he found himself mesmerized by the dangerous sway of her hips. How the hell, after all of the years they'd been together, she could still leave him a quivering puddle of jello was beyond him. But, she did. Every damn time he thought he could steel himself against her charms, he found himself drowning under the tidal waves of one Lucy Heartfilia-Dreyar. He could never imagine his life without her. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he breathed as she came to stop in front of him.

When she turned, a moan tumbled from his lips at the sight of a thin red line that disappeared the perfectly rounded globes of her ass cheeks. He lifted a hand to touch but quickly drew back when she slapped him. His bottom lip pooched out in a pout, but it did not last long as she moved her hips. A pink tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips, his hand dropping to adjust his straining arousal in his pajama pants. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the display of her ass swaying in time to the music, lowering with every rock towards his lap.

" _Santa honey, one little thing I really need..._

 _The deed... to a platinum mine, Santa baby,_

 _So hurry down the chimney tonight_."

Just when he thought she'd brush against him, she played the tease once again, pulling away and turning with a sensual sway of her hips. "If you don't stop teasing..." her growled, allowing his words to fall off.

" _Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks_ ," she sung as lifted a heeled foot to set it on the couch beside him. " _Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie_."

A smirk rose on Laxus' lips as she stuck out a hand, and he quickly grabbed it. His eyes roamed up the long tone expanse of her legs when she hoisted herself up to tower above him. It still often caught him by surprise that he'd actually gotten her. She was the unobtainable, the prize that he never thought himself worthy of winning. She'd floored him the day she'd marched up to his table in the guild hall, demanding he meet her for dinner. After five years together, a wedding and two beautiful children later, he was still all too willing to give into her every wish.

" _And hurry down the chimney ton-_ ahhh."

Her sing-song voice morphed into squealed laughter when he pulled her down to straddle his lap. He loved the sound of her laughter. Ok, he loved everything about her, but her laughter had a way of setting him at ease. It calmed the beast inside of him, letting him know he was home where he needed to be. His hands smoothed up the length of her back as he pulled her chest against his. "How did I get so fucking lucky, Static?"

Her face softened, an adoring smile settling on her lips as she brought her hands up to frame his face. "That's easy, Spark Plug," she whispered before pressing her lips to his. "You were smart enough to say yes when a little girl asked you to dinner."

"Little girl, my ass," he chuckled. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip as his fingers sunk to curve around the slope of her ass. "You were all woman then, and you still are."

A soft gasp blew across his lips when he pulled her core down against him. Her fingers moved up to tangle in his hair as his lips captured hers. The taste of her exploded against his tongue, pulling a moan from deep within his chest. Every time they kissed, it was like the first. She robbed him of his senses, pulling him deep into the tumultuous storm that she was. She became the very air he breathed, the source of his lightning and the origin of every star in the heavens. He lived every second they were apart, and he died a million glorious deaths the moment she stepped into his arms.

"Screw the song," she whimpered as she broke for air. "I just want Santa to see about my tingling princess parts."

Her hips ground against him, pulling a growl from his throat as his hands gripped her hips to halt her squirming. "I agree," he smirked as he tightened his grip on her and stood up from the couch.

"Wh-where are we going?"

He paused next to the stereo and gestured for her to hit the power button. "Upstairs," he shrugged as he carried her towards the stairs. "I want plenty of room to lay you out, and devour every square inch of Mrs. Claus."

"You mean Misses Dreyar, don't you?" She giggled as she clung to him tightly.

He glanced down the hall at the open doors that led to his son's and daughter's rooms, glad for the forethought when they were born to have Freed erect a rune barrier around their rooms. It blocked the sound outside of the rooms, while allowing the sound from inside to filter out. Stepping into the room, he kicked the door closed behind him and carried her over to toss her onto the bed. "Static, you're Misses Dreyar every other day of the year," he smirked as he pulled the heels from her feet to toss them over his shoulder. "You come downstairs dressed like a candy cane, calling me Santa… That automatically makes you my Misses Claus."

She propped herself up onto her elbows and pulled her feet up, her legs spread to afford him the mouthwatering view of sheer panties stretched over her already wet center. "Santa better hurry down the chimney then…"

A growl echoed off the bedroom walls as he pounced, her flitter of feminine laughter quickly melting into a passionate moan. She'd never know, because he could never adequately find the words to tell her. But she was every Christmas wish he'd ever had or would ever make come true. She often said she was the lucky one, but his words had not been a joke. He was the one that had gotten lucky. He was the one who got to call Lucky Lucy his…

* * *

 **And there's Christmas in Magnolia, my cracked version anyway. I had been inspired by my christmas playlist, each of the songs playing in succession. Giving birth to this little treasure for you all.**

 **The songs used:**

 **Natsu and Gray - I'm gettin' nuttin' for christmas**

 **watch?v=YlqeULVoMIw**

 **Bix and Freed - Baby it's cold outside.**

 **watch?v=6bbuBubZ1yE**

 **Gajeel and Juvia - Rockin around the Christmas Tree**

 **watch?v=WbMH7Xkem-s**

 **Mira and Erza - Last Christmas**

 **watch?v=YXJ5a56dP98**

 **Cobra and Flare - Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)**

 **watch?v=t9FixKBZZl0**

 **Lucy and Laxus - Santa Baby**

 **watch?v=VJ1HRRcG1vg**

 **For those wondering what Lucy was wearing:** 1 - moda dot com / wp-content / uploads / 2014 / 06 / wpid - Sexy - Christmas - Underwear - 2014-2015 - 1 dot jpg

 **I know… no smut. I thought I'd leave that part up to you all for now. But, I hope you enjoyed.!**

 **The next update will be for Sound Pod until before I go on hiatus to prepare for LaLu week later in January.**

 **Until Next Time, please remember to fav, follow and review!**

 **Big Hugs,**

 **Princess Nana**


End file.
